Secrets Revealed
by Twilight-Princess5545
Summary: Everyone has secrets, things they just want to forget. Even happy go lucky beast boy has secrets he'd rather not remember. But sometimes secrets force their way to the surface, like when people from the past decides to visit our favorite green teen. What will the other's think when they learn the truth about Beastboy's past?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I put my other story on hold because I'm inspired to write this new one.**

 **This is my first Teen Titans fanfic, I don't know if it will be all that good but I hope you like it.**

 **Just outside Jump city**

Two figures dressed in black watched the town, looking at everything until they noticed the large T shaped tower. "That's where he's staying, but he's not alone. How should we proceed?" the smaller figure asked the other.

The larger figure looked back at the town below and smiled. "We'll just leave a mark on this town, in such a way he can't deny it's us." The figures laughed and headed down towards the unsuspecting Jump city.

 **Titan Tower**

One year had passed since the Titans defeated Slade and the demons. Raven had left her hair long, finding it suited her. Starfire on the other hand decided to cut her hair. That wasn't the only difference, the full team was different. The incident was hard for everyone, it took time to rebuild the city, and in doing so the titan's changed. Robin learned to relax, well he at least relaxes around Star. Speaking of Starfire, the alien girl had visited her home planet and learned that her Father had a son, so she would no longer need to take over Tamaran once he passed. Raven started opening up emotionally and broadening her magical knowledge. She was now a great healer and helped out at the hospitals when she could. Cyborg was one of the biggest helpers when it came to repairing the city. He designed some new equipment that made it easier on the builders.

As for the youngest teen, he started getting more serious after what happened. He wanted to protect his friends, though he was still a goofball, the green teen started learning. He even asked Raven and Cyborg to teach him things like math, science, and history. Beastboy was a fast learner and he surprised the others with how smart he truly was. Raven kept giving him different books to read and he enjoyed discussing them with her.

The team was doing great, and seemed to be getting along even better than before. Speaking of which, they were all in the main room of the tower enjoying pizza. Beastboy and Raven were on the couch discussing Mary Shelly's Frankenstein, Cyborg was tinkering with his arm, and Robin and Starfire were at the counter discussing a date plan. It was peaceful, that is until the alarm sounded.

The group jumped and looked up at the screen, there was fires popping up in what seemed like a random pattern. "We need to find the cause and stop the fires, Titans GO!" As they were leaving Beastboy turned back to the screen and noticed a pattern he could never forget.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back, "You coming BB?" Cyborg looked at his little buddy. Beastboy nodded and they gathered with the others in the elevator. It wasn't long before they were in Cy's car and heading out to the city.

When they reached the closest fire Robin looked at the communicator and saw all the red dots marking fires. "We need to split up and stop these fires. If you see who's starting them, make sure to take them down." Everyone nodded and headed in different directions.

Beast boy flew off towards the north, he knew that's where they'd be. He landed by the fire and easily put it out, then he waited for them. He knew it was them, it couldn't be anyone else, not with that pattern. "Well well you came after all." Beastboy turned around and stared at the two figures before him. They lowered their hoods and smiled at the changeling.

Beastboy crossed his arms and glared at the two figures. When the smaller one approached him he backed away. "Why are you here?" He sighed and relaxed his stance. "I know why you're here, but why are you doing this, why did you come for me?" he rephrased his question.

"We need you back, everyone needs you to return with us." The larger one looked at him, wishing for him to comply.

Beastboy looked at them, he felt bad but he couldn't go back. "I'm sorry Rain, Marcella, I can't go back with the two of you. I'm not who I was in the past. Now you need to leave, or else I'll have to turn you guys in." Beastboy turned away only to be grabbed by the girl.

Marcella looked enraged by his rejection. "I don't think you understand us Garfield! You have to come with us, no choice in the matter."

"I really wish you didn't make me do this." Beastboy shifted into a bird and was released from Marcella's grip. He shifted back once he was out of reach and took a fighting stance, "We don't have to fight, if you leave now this will be avoided." Beastboy warned them."

"We really can't leave without you, so if we must fight then so be it." Rain looked saddened by the outcome but took a fighting stance none the less. Marcella giggled and charged at Beastboy, her whole body coming alight in flame.

"Just like good old times huh Garfield?" She laughed and tried punching Beastboy with her flaming fist. Beastboy dodged quickly and shifted into a velociraptor. He growled and swiped at Marcella. "I guess you really can teach an old dog new tricks!" She giggled again. Beastboy took advantage of the slight distraction and wacked her with his tail, this sent Marcella flying into a nearby car.

 _"Beastboy, come in Beastboy."_ Robin's voice spoke over the communicator, causing Beastboy to morph back. He pulled it out quickly, seeing the face of his leader. _"We put out the fires but didn't find any culprits, how about you?"_ Beastboy had to dodge attacks from Marcella, and soon enough Rain started attacking. _"BEASTBOY!"_ Robin yelled before the communicator was snatched out of Beastboy's hand by Rain.

Rain and Robin had a stare down while Marcella kept Beastboy away. "Garfield was ours first, I apologize but I must insist he comes with us. Thank you for caring for him, but we will take care of him now." Rain then shut the communicator and threw it to the ground, crushing it under his foot. "It's time to quit playing Marcy" Rain looked to his partner, she nodded and Rain pulled out a syringe.

"Now Gar, be a good boy and hold still for us." Marcella taunted. Beastboy had a hard time fighting off the others when they got serious, but he had to. Beastboy knew all too well what was in that syringe, and he wasn't about to allow them to put that drug in him.

A shadow soared over the fight and soon enough Raven landed near Beastboy and faced Rain. She could feel the magical power radiating off him, if she didn't know any better she'd have to guess he was part demon like her. "Asarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled, causing her black magic to form a hand and grab Rain. This didn't faze him for he used his power and broke the hand. Raven pressed on and ended up flying in and kicking rain.

Rain smiled at this, "Gar we should bring this little girl here with us! She'd be a wonderful member, in fact I have an extra syringe right here." Rain pulled out a second syringe and showed it to Beastboy. He quickly saw his mistake as Beastboy grew enraged and transformed into The Beast. "Well, that certainly is new." Rain commented.

The Beast rawrd and flung itself between Raven and the two others. Marcella seemed shocked, but that feeling passed quickly as Rain threw her one syringe. "Be careful Rain." She told him before lighting up and going in for attack. The beast smacked her aside and kept his eyes on Rain, then he looked confused and brought his massive hand up to his face. The syringe was stuck in his hand, all the liquid drained. The Beast yanked the syringe out before turning back into Beastboy. He fell backwards onto Raven, who caught him in surprise. In this state she couldn't fend off Rain as he went to attack her, luckily she didn't have to. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg all arrived in the T-car in time to stop Rain from attacking.

Marcella was back on her feet and, upon seeing the rest of the Titans, called out to Rain. "We should retreat for now, the job is done." Rain nodded and the two joined hands then slipped through a portal.

Raven was checking Beastboy's vitals while the others stayed on watch. Raven sighed in relief, "His vitals are fine, but I don't what that drug was, or what it does." She informed them, Raven used her powers to lift the changeling up. "I'll meet you back at the tower." was all she said before slipping into her own portal with Beastboy.

"Boyfriend Robin, is friend Beastboy going to be the ok?" Starfire asked. Robin didn't have an answer for her. The ride back to the tower was quiet, everyone wondering who the two strangers were and how they knew Beastboy. Unbeknownst to them, those very strangers were watching them make their way back to the T tower.

 **That's all for CH 1, hope you liked it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, this is Chapter 2 of Secrets Revealed. Hope you enjoy it!**

 ****Just so you know I'm making it that Beastboy joined the Doom Patrol at age 10, he was with the organization for 6 years, and he joined the Titans at age 15.****

 **Titans Tower**

Raven was running blood tests on Beastboy when the others arrived, she let Cyborg take over and went to get some tea. When she returned she nearly dropped her tea cup. Beastboy was awake and was holding a knife out towards Cyborg, who was quite confused and unsure what to do. "Beastboy, calm down, it's just me. I'm your buddy remember, we're bros." Cy tried taking a step closer but Beastboy backed away into the corner of the med room. Raven set her cup down and calmly walked up to Cyborg, trying to remain unfazed by her green friend hissing at her

She looked at the green teen then o the tin man, "What happened Cyborg?" she asked, her normal monotone voice cracking a little as Beastboy growled at them.

Cyborg gulped, and took a step away from his best friend, "I don't know, one minute he's unconscious, the next he's freaking out and swinging a knife my way." A bing on the computer alerted them and they turned to see what the tests had to say about Beastboy. The green teen didn't move, just kept growling and hissing at the other titans, occasionally swinging his knife in their direction. "This is odd, it seems the serum in the syringe had microbots in it. Those bots are probably why he's acting the way he is now. An electric shock will deactivate them, then Beastboy should be back to normal."

As Cyborg said the words Raven turned to Beastboy and used her powers to grab ahold of him. Cyborg took the hint and grabbed a small Taser he kept in the med bay in case he needed to treat a criminal. Cyborg turned on the Taser and carefully zapped Beastboy in the shoulder. The green teen fidgeted and spasm from the electrical current running through his body, then passed out again. Raven placed Beastboy back on the bed and turned back to get her tea. Once the calming drink was back in her hands she took a seat by Beastboy and waited. Cyborg wasn't sure if he should stay or not, but seeing as how Raven could easily fend Beastboy off if he tried to attack her, he decided to leave. "Yell if ya need anything Raven." He called to her before the door closed.

Raven watched Beastboy for a while, then she got a book at began to read allowed to him, it was a habit she'd picked up from when she first introduced him to real books. He told her that she was a wonderful reader and asked if she'd read books to him. Raven had agreed, but only if he's read along with her. She was surprised at how much she enjoyed reading with someone else, not just alone.

As Raven neared the end of the book she'd been reading Beastboy began to stir. Raven placed a bookmark and set the book on the nightstand. Beastboy blinked slowly and looked around confused, then he sat up in panic, only to fall back in pain. "What happened?" Beastboy asked in a tired voice.

"The people you were fighting before, they drugged you with microbots. Cyborg shocked you in order to fry them." Raven explained. Beastboy was silent, then he started laughing.

Beastboy sat up again, this time slowly. "Marcella and Rain always loved going big." Raven gave him a questioning look but didn't have time to ask what he meant because the others soon entered the med bay.

The look Robin gave Beastboy said that he wanted answers, and he wanted them now. "Who were those people, and how do you know them?" Robin demanded. Subtlety was never a strong suit for Robin.

Beastboy looked at his leader, a tinge of fear passing over his features. "Before I was ever Doom Patrol, I joined a group called 'X', it's a criminal organization that specializes in stealing. I even helped them perfect a type of drug that was infused with microbots. It is a type of mind control, the drug knocks you out and the microbots flow throughout your system, then they have total control. The two from before were a part of the group too, Rain who knows dark magic, and Marcella who has the power of fire. The three of us formed a small group and made our way through the ranks…" ******

He stopped and looked at his friends, they looked surprised and betrayed at the same time. "People called the three of us 'Phantom X' and our leader even asked me to follow in his footsteps as the next leader of the organization." Beastboy sighed as he remembered the last part. "I refused, I didn't want to be a criminal anymore. I just wanted to be free… The leader didn't take this very well, he locked me up and was going to inject me with that drug, but I escaped and found the Doom Patrol. You know the rest from there on." With his secrets out in the open Beastboy started to panic, he was afraid of what his team would do to him now that they know the truth about his past.

Robin walked to the edge of Beastboy's hospital bed and stared down at him, no emotions showing on his face. "Beastboy… I'm sorry but I have to do this." Robin pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Until we can investigate further, Beastboy you are under arrest." The green teen looked frightened, he was shaking as Robin placed the cuffs around his wrists. "Raven, you escort him to the holding cells."

Raven didn't move at first, she couldn't believe that the boy she'd taught to love books, who always wanted to make her smile, and no matter what tried to protect people, was in handcuffs. A feeling she couldn't place filled her as she watched him shiver in fear. Earlier today he had transformed into the beast to save her, not he looked like a small child in need of saving. "I don't think this is right Robin." She told her leader.

Robin frowned at Raven, "He needs to be locked up Raven."

Starfire placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Please robin, Beastboy is our friend." She tried to sway him.

Robin shrugged away from her, "He was our friend, but he was a criminal first, and once a criminal always a criminal."

Cyborg looked at his leader in confusion. "Didn't you go criminal at one point, and you let Jinx go free after everything she'd done. You know this isn't right man, just let BB go."

Well robin and Cyborg bickered and Star tried to calm them down Raven grabbed Beastboy and left through a portal. Star was the first to notice they were gone, "What has happened to Friends Beastboy and Raven?" She asked, causing the other two to turn around. Cyborg smirked and Robin fumed in anger.

 **This is where I'm ending it. I rewrote this tree times, because I just couldn't seem to get it, I hope this version is good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I'm working on the next few chapters and posting them together. I made this one to help tide you over.**

 **Jump City**

She didn't know where she was going, she didn't even know why she did what she did. Raven just couldn't see Beastboy put behind bars. He was her friend, he was always there for her, trying his best to make her happy. Beastboy was her best friend, he protected her countless times, now she would protect him.

The green teen she had been leading around stopped suddenly, he looked at Raven, tears forming in his eyes. Raven looked at the cuffs around his wrists "Asarath Metrion Zinthos." She whispered and the cuffs fell to the ground with a clang. "Let's go Beastboy, the others will find us if we stay in one spot too long." Raven went to grab Beastboy's hand but he stepped away from her.

Beastboy let the tears in his eyes fall, "I don't want you to get in trouble too Raven, so I'll leave on my own." Raven wanted to stop him but Beastboy shifted into a hawk and flew off.

Raven's T-com was glowing red, she knew Robin was tracking her now. _"Raven, come in Raven."_ Cyborg was the one calling instead of Robin. She ignored her friend and watched the sky trying to figure out exactly what had happened. How could things go from so peaceful to everything falling apart in just a day? The sun was setting and Raven knew she had to go back to the tower, though she took her time doing it.

Raven walked back to the tower and used the elevator up instead of making a portal. She knew she needed to face the others, she just wanted to wait before she did. The violet clad teen tried to reason what emotions were leading her to act, but she couldn't place them. They were new, yet she'd felt them a long time ago. As the elevator dinged and the doors slid open Raven was met with the concerned look of the alien princess.

Starfire watched as Raven sat on the couch and picked up the book she and Beastboy had been discussing this morning. Star took a seat net to Raven and hesitated on asking the questions she had. "Friend Raven… I… I wish to know Friend Beastboy's whereabouts. He did not come back with you so I do hope is okay." Raven sighed, she put the book down gently and turned to Starfire. "Will Beastboy come back soon?" Star finally asked.

Raven looked down at her hands, "I don't know." was the only response she gave. Starfire asked a few more questions, but Raven did not respond. Her thoughts were on the events that had transpired. Looking for some clue, some answer to her own questions burning inside her.

Cyborg came by some time after and noticed Raven, Starfire had left some time ago when she realized her friend needed time alone. Cy walked up to raven and put his hand on her shoulder, "Thank you Raven, for getting Beastboy out of here." He smiled down at her, truly meaning what he said.

Raven stood and looked at Cyborg, taking in his aura. He was worried, confused, and mostly relieved. Raven gave him a nod before sighing. "I need to meditate." Cyborg understood and didn't stop her from leaving. She really did need to meditate, otherwise she'd end up losing all control of her emotions. Raven felt lucky she had yet to run into Robin as she reached her room. She knew she didn't want to deal with him in her current state. Raven settled in and began her meditation ritual, hoping that she'd finally make sense of her emotions, and find some clues to help Beastboy.

 **When I'm done the next few chapters I'll post them I promise.**


End file.
